Chris Higgins
Chris "Christine" Higgins is a main character and heroine in the 1982 horror film Friday the 13th Part III. She is portrayed by Dana Kimmell. Biography While on vacation with her parents at Higgins Haven, Chris and her parents got into a fierce argument for an unknown reason. The result was Chris' mother Mrs. Higgins hitting her, something she had never done before. Hurt and wanting to punish her folks, Chris ran out of their summer home and into the woods. Finding rest at the base of tree, she sat there for a while and dozed off. Shortly after, Chris awoke to the sound of footsteps and looked behind her, thinking it was her father looking for her. But instead, Chris found herself looking at hideous man with a knife, who gave chase to the girl. Chris managed to kick the knife out the man's hand and run, but the man kept pulling her down to the ground. With a final ounce of strength, Chris passed out in the man's hands. When she woke up, Chris was back in her own bedroom the next day. Her parents said they didn't know anything about the man who attacked her. What Chris didn't remember is she regained consciousness in the deformed man's hands and broke free of his grip. She ran until she crossed paths with the local doomsayer Ralph, who noticed her terror of something. However, Chris did remember the hideous man's face and couldn't forget it. Two years later in summertime, Chris returned. This time her friends, Shelly, Debbie, Andy, Vera, Chili and Chuck, accompanied her. They arrived at her summer home where her boyfriend Rick was waiting, himself also with the group. Unbeknownst to any of them, a wounded Jason, who survived his first string of murders and his fight with Paul and Ginny, had settled in the barn nearby to rest and heal. Later on, Chris told Rick of what she remembered about the deformed man that attacked her that horrible night. Later on, when Chris and Rick were alone in the cabin, it was too quiet. For a place filled with teenagers, this was strange. She and Rick went searching for their friends. Chris searched the house she also searched outside where she stumbled on Loco's dead body hanging,she went back inside, only to have Rick's dead body fly through the window. Chris ran to his side and cried over him. She looked over to the window,where Jason (wearing his brand-new hockey mask for the first time ever) appeared with an ax. He had murdered Rick earlier along with their friends and now he was after her. Chris ran into the barn and to the upstairs part, where Jason followed her.She was able to whack Jason's head with a shovel and knock him out. Taking the chance, she put a noose around Jason's neck and sent him out the barn window, hanging him. When Chris went down and opened the barn door, she was shocked to see Jason had survived the hanging. He lifted his hockey mask up to give himself more space to get the rope off his neck. His identity was revealed to be the man who attacked Chris before. Seeing the man's face again sent Chris into hysterics as Jason dropped from the rope and slid his mask back on. When Jason is temporarily distracted (dispatching one of the recently revived, only maimed bikers), Chris takes hold of a nearby ax and strikes Jason in the face and head, what appears to be a deadly blow. In the aftermath, Chris rather inexplicably takes a canoe out into the lake and, as the result of her trauma, hallucinates about Jason still being after her and being dragged into the lake by Mrs. Voorhees. This is all revealed to have been a stress-induced hallucination, however, and a shrieking, very likely insane Chris is taken away from Higgins Haven in the back of a police car. Trivia * Originaly Chris was going to die at the end of Friday the 13th Part 3. She thinks she hears Rick calling for her and as she goes to the cabin an unmasked Jason appears and decapitates her. Category:Final girls Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:Main characters Category:Survivors Category:Heroes